clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Yarr
:Were you looking for the item with the same name? Yarr is Rockhopper's red puffle. He was the first red puffle ever seen on Club Penguin Island and Rockhopper Island. Yarr was named so because he always walked to Rockhopper when he shouted "Yarr". Yarr is one of the most popular puffles in Club Penguin, along with the Keeper of the Boiler Room and Lolz. Yarr loves to go surfing and is an adventurous puffle. Ever since Yarr's passion for surfing was discovered, the Club Penguin Team added a feature that allowed penguins to surf with their red puffles if they walked them to Catchin' Waves. Yarr has his own Puffle Bed which is Dark Red. Graphical Changes Yarr's look has changed a lot over the years. When Rockhopper visited the first few times, Yarr had the old puffle look. Since then, every time Rockhopper's Player Card changes, Yarr's look changes. The same has happened with Rockhopper when they updated the looks to make it more modern. Yarr was given the standard puffle look on September 12, 2013. Appearances *Yarr is featured in multiple of Rockhopper's backgrounds. *Yarr appears in the book The Great Puffle Switch. *Yarr appears in the Club Penguin Animated Short episode The Party Starts Now. *Yarr also appears in the episode Rockhopper vs. the Giant Squid. *Yarr appears in both We Wish You a Merry Walrus and Club Penguin: Monster Beach Party. *Yarr is spotted on Rockhopper's ship. Appearance in the Animated Shorts *During the events of the episode Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid, the Giant Squid mistakes Yarr for his red ball, so he spins him, plays with him, and even swallows him. Rockhopper thinks Yarr is dead, so he sets up a funeral for him. He is very sad, until Yarr is puked out by the squid, and Yarr saves the day by shooting the squid's real ball far away. Trivia *If Rockhopper throws a snowball Yarr will look at it through a telescope. *When Rockhopper arrived in February 2009 and May 2009, Yarr could not be seen on The Migrator because Rockhopper was seen walking Yarr on his Player card. *If anyone slides their mouse cursor over The Migrator when on the Club Penguin homepage, they would see Yarr jump along the Crow's Nest. *According to the 229th issue of the Club Penguin Times, Rockhopper said Yarr went missing on March 4, 2010, as soon as Migrator docked onto the Beach. *He is friends with Blast the Elite Puffle, as revealed in the book The Great Puffle Switch. *Yarr was the first Red Puffle ever seen in Club Penguin. *When Rockhopper was meetable in September 2013, Yarr got his new puffle look just like any other Red Puffle. Gallery An in-game Avatar Yarr In-game.png|Yarr in-game Red Puffle old look.png|Yarr Yarr snow ball.png|Whenever Rockhopper throws a snowball, Yarr's looking through his telescope Yarr in Rockhopper's Player Card Rh yarr card.png|Yarr on Rockhopper's first Player Card Yarr and Rockhopper at the Fall fair.png|Yarr in Rockhopper's second Player Card Rockhopper Playercard (Fruit).png|Yarr on Rockhopper's Player Card during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Rhtransparentbgplayer.png|Yarr on Rockhopper's new Player Card RH and Yarr.jpg|Yarr and Rockhopper in Rockhopper vs mighty squid Other Yarr Surfing.jpg|Yarr surfing Telescope yarr.PNG|Yarr looking through a telescope Yarr sleeping.PNG|Yarr, sleeping Yarr christmas.PNG|Yarr at Christmas time News 20121212 Rockhopper Cave.png|Yarr with Rockhopper entering a cave Yarr from RH BG 9129.png|Yarr sticking his tongue out Rockhooper.PNG|Yarr and Rockhopper as seen in issue #188 of the Club Penguin Times Yarr1.png|Yarr during the Medieval Party 2013 Rockhopper in The Party Starts Now.png|Yarr and Rockhopper being carried over penguins, as part of The Party Starts Now Yarr Smiling.png|Yarr smiling Yarr 012.png|Yarr's "funeral" in the Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid, while Rockhopper thought he was dead Yarr (item) clothing icon ID 5020.png|Yarr's icon in the inventory FirstMateYarr.png|An article in issue #509 of the Club Penguin Times talking about Yarr Screenshot 16.jpg|Yarr spotted on the Migrator Yarr2.jpg|Yarr spotted from the Crow's Nest of The Migrator Names in other languages